criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
All Boli Out/Dialogues
Mia: Pss... **Mia: Yeah you! **Mia: I think I recognise you! **Mia: You recognise me too! Yes! Now I remember you were my partner in the live action game, “The Death of Maura Hernandez”!! **Mia: I never told you my name..my name is Mia Loukas...what about yours... **Mia: Nice to meet you , I hope we have lots of fun during our schoo- **Miss Goldfinch: and Mia Loukas! How date you disturb my class!! **Mia: Oh come on ma’am, it’s not like anyone is even concentrating, must are paying more attention to their crouches than your lesson..see.. **Miss Goldfinch: Watch your mouth, young lady..you are lucky it’s your first day, or I would have make sure you get punished... After the lesson ended.. **Mia: I have to go to the bathroom, please save a seat for me.. In the cafeteria.. **Diego, Clay, Sploder, and Hasuro (eating):..... **Alexei (being trapped by Brock): Please let me go.... **Brock (trapping Alexei): I would..but what’s the fun with that..this is what you get for being a lil’ bitch, Bruno give him a wedgie.. **Bruno: Ok, Brock.. **Bruno pulling Alexei’s underwear: (Alexei) Ahhhh!!!!! **Diego: That’s it both of you, leave him alone, he didn’t do anything! **Brock: Oh come on! How come you know! **Diego: I’m not an idiot, I know how things work for you Brock! You like to bully people about half your size, for no reason whatsoever! **Diego: The boy already went through a lot, he doesn’t need your harassment as well.. **Alexei: Yes...please..listen to him... **Brock: If you’re really at his side, you deserve to be beaten up as well...lets fight.. **Diego: ...You know maybe we shou- Punch! **Diego: You son of a- Punch! Punch! Punch! **Clay, Sploder, Hasuro: Hey! Punch! Punch! Punch! **Crowd: FIST FIGHT! FIST FIGHT! FIST FIGHT! **Coach Kirk: What the hell is happening! STOP ALL OF YOU! IM TAKING EVERYONE INVOLVED IN THE FIGHT TO THE PRINCIPAL OFFICE RIGHT THAT INSTANT!! Meanwhile, in the storage room. *Yoyo and Greg (making out): ........ **Yoyo: Greg...did you hear that sound.. **Greg: Oh shit! These are footsteps! Someone is coming, I’m going to get fir- **Yoyo: Shut up you idiot! No ones getting fired, go I’ll distract the person. **Janitor: Ok..where did I- **Yoyo: Hi Mr Janitor... **Janitor: Hi- wait a minute why are you in your undergarmets... **Yoyo: You see my boyfriend was in here...but he left..and- **Janitor: Ok! I’ve heard enough, I’m taking you to the principal! In the principal office... *Principal Wilcox: I am absolutely dissapointed on you.. **Yoyo: You know...I never dated any of these just to confirm...what are they doing... **Principal: Yoyo..your s-situation is a different story, You’re just going to get the same punishment as they are.. **Diego: But miss! It was Brock who did all that, we were simply just confronting him for bullying Alexei, and he decided to fight us.. **Brock: ....... **Principal Wilcox: Alexei, is that true... **Alexei: Y-y-yes.... **Brock: ....... **Principal Wilcox: I see...but that doesn’t mean you should’ve done it yourselves, you could’ve informed the faculty... **Sploder: As if you’ll do anything.... **Principal Wilcox: what was this... **Hasuro: NOTHING!! My friend was talking about something else.... **Principal Wilcox: Anyways I planned your punishment.. At night in the school building.. Janitor: Good night. **Clay: They can’t seriously just lock us up here, this is monstrosity!! **Yoyo: Unfortunately...it IS legal!! **Brock: I’m not staying here, I’m finding my way out! Now lemme find a window... **Sploder: Finally..we got rid of him... **Hasuro: But were still stuck with the other one. **Bruno: Oh come on! I was only a follower..I didn’t really enjoy doing it, I was just fitting in.. **Sploder: Oh! So that’s your motive for being a delinquent, you’re tryna fit in..Oh..I feel so sorry for you.... **Bruno: Is that meant to be sarcastic because IT’S NOT FUNNY!!! **Diego: Can we just shut up...remember we’re all in this together! After lots of chatting.... **Bruno: I don’t know why I never talked to you before, you guys seem pretty cool... **Hasuro: Possibly because you were busy kissing Brock’s ass. **Yoyo: Look..isn’t that Alexei..I never realised he was here, I thought the principal let him go, since he was pretty much a victim in the whole thing, you guys told me about.. **Clay: Should we talk to him.... **Diego: I think he would rather be left alone.. **Sploder: Yeah...anyways does anyone of you like explosions... **Bruno: Of course.. **Sploder: Well...I know how to make these myselves.. **Hasuro: OMG REALLY!! You never told me this Sploder! **Sploder: I didn’t think it’s of importance , but if you guys want to see me make it..let’s go to the Chem Lab. **Bruno: Ok lets go...Alexei would you like to come.. **Alexei: ...... **Bruno: I’ll take that as a no... A couple minutes later in the chemistry lab... **Sploder: I’ll just add this, and...... BANG! BANG! BANG! **Bruno: That was great! Do it again... **Hasuro: I don’t think it’s a good idea, if Miss Goldfinch, notices, she’ll get us into more trouble... **Bruno: Yeah...so what do we do.... **Yoyo: The room has a working TV, we can watch a movie together.... **Diego: Good idea, , can you come with me, I’ll check if they have these in the school storage room! Chapter 1 *Investigate storage room. **Diego: OH MY GOD!!! That’s Alexei, and he’s dea- **Bruno and Clay (Bruno): What exactly is taking you too- **Bruno and Clay (Clay): Holy Molly! What happened in there! **Hasuro, Sploder, and Yoyo (Yoyo): Did you find the mo- **Hasuro, Sploder, and Yoyo: ....... **Hasuro, Sploder, and Yoyo: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! A few moments later.... **Rosamund Wilcox: What exactly are you screaming for...You woke up the entire campus?! **Rosamund Wilcox: Wait a minute...IS THAT A DEAD BODY!!! **Diego: and I, found the body, while- **Rosamund Wilcox: I don’t want to hear your explanation, I’m calling the cops, and you’ll all be expelled, until it is proven, you’re innocent. **Diego: Wait! What! But we did not... After the team got expelled.. **Yoyo: WTF!! I can’t believe we got expelled!! We were all in the chemistry lab! None of us did anything!! **Sploder: Unfortunately, we can’t prove that we didn’t..oh god...my parents will kill me... **Bruno: We can’t just let them do it, I don’t mind getting expelled, but I’m not taking the blame for someone else! **Clay: Bruno’s right, we HAVE to do something about it!! **Diego: Yes...if only we have- **Diego: What! You have an idea with ! **Diego: You find a purse in the crime scene! That could be a lead! **Hasuro: Oh shit! That gives me an idea! **Yoyo: What is it Hasuro! **Hasuro: I bet you all heard of the shoe Sukobi Dubi Boo! **Clay: I used to watch that shoe..ah..childhood memory.. **Sploder: Are you suggesting we should...like..start our own gang or something... **Hasuro: Exactly!! **Bruno: For once you actually suggested something good... **Diego: I also like the idea...so what do we began with... **Hasuro: First, we need to chose a job for each one of us! **Bruno: I will be the field expert! **Yoyo: I always wanted to be a journalist, so I’m good at detecting body language, I’ll choose to be the profiler! **Sploder: I am good at chemistry..so I choose to be the lab chief, also Hasuro you have the highest grades in Biology, you’ll make the perfect coroner! **Clay: I chose to be the tech expert. **Diego: Well...that leaves me with you and I , we’ll make the perfect detectives. **Bruno: Ok, since we decided the ranks, I’ll help Hasuro sneak in where they placed the body, while and Diego start investigating. **Diego: Yes! But first we need to recover the name on the purse, and I also suggest we should talk to Brock, considering he bullied the victim.. **Clay: Now that it is decided..Fairview Justice Squad! Go! *Recover name on purse (1 star). **Diego: The name in the purse, says M. Loukas.. **Diego: Wait! You know an M. Loukas! She’s your friend! **Diego: Oh well..let’s go ask her whether she knew the victim or not.. *Ask Mia if she knew the victim (1 star; Pre-request: Recover name on purse). **Mia: Hello ...I heard you got expelled in the school..It’s a pity..I don’t believe that you are the killer... **Diego (blushing): H-hi Mia...we came here to give you your purse b-back.. **Mia: Aww...Thank you...Also I just want to say that you look pretty handsome..do you happen to be single.. **Diego: Y-yes I am single..and I’d like to go on a date..but we’re here to ask you what it was doing in the crime scene.. **Mia; The Biology teacher sent me here to bring something from her.. **Mia: I didn’t kill Mr. Smirnov if that’s what you’re implying...I only been in the school for 1 day. **Diego: O-oh..yes..sorry..for- **Mia: It’s ok, I understand that you only want to prove your innocence, I’d do the same if I were you.. **Diego (affectionated): Now that’s what you call a true lady.. **Diego: Oh..yes..sorry , I know that we have more important things to do. *Confront Brock about Alexei’s death (1 star). **Brock (laughing): I still can’t believe that fucker finally got what he deserved!!! **Diego: I thought you’d at least be more..sympathetic toward his death.. **Brock: Why would I..Just because he died doesn’t mean I should like him, I mean..You don’t seriously like Hitler..do you.. **Diego: Alexei and Hitler are two different people..Alexei didn’t deserve it..it’s already bad enough you bullied him! Let’s just hope you didn’t kill him as well! **Diego: That damned Brock!! I bet you he is the killer, who else would’ve done it! *Investigate Cafeteria (Pre-request: Confront Brody about Alexei’s death). **Diego: , did you find anything! **Diego: You found a torn photo! Quick let’s fix it! *Repair torn photo (1 star). **Diego: The photo shows the victim talking with another boy. **Diego: alet’s identify the person! *Identify person on database (1 star; Pre-request: Repair torn photo). **Diego: So..the person in the photo is a certain Hamad Mukahilif! **Diego: Let’s go ask him about his relationship with the victim! *Ask Hamad his relationship with victim. (1 star; Pre-request: Identify person in database). **Diego: We would like to ask you about Alexei Smirnov.. **Hamad (crying):..... **Hamad: I still can’t believe he’s dead! He didn’t deserve this, especially with all the shit he went through.. **Diego: I know..no one deserves this fate..no matter how terrible they were... **Hamad (crying): Now...I h-have to go..before the Biology teacher marks me as late... *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer Profile: Killer knows Biology). **Diego (on the phone): Hasuro! Did you find anythingbof interest. **Bruno (on the phone): This is me Bruno..can you please lower your voice, the cops will hear us! **Diego: Oh..I’m sorry.. **Hasuro: Bruno, give me the phone!!! **Hasuro: This is the most disgusting thing I saw.. **Diego: Well..it is a dead body after all... **Hasuro: It is not about the fact he’s dead, it’s the way he died. **Hasuro: His te- Scene switches to Vanna Alabama riding a wrecking ball.. **Vanna: I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!!! **Vanna: YEAH I JUST CLOSED MY EYES AND SWUNG!! **Vanna: LET ME CROUCHING IN A BLAZE AND FALL!!! **Vanna: All what you ever did was...b-break me.. **Vanna (crying): Yeah you...wr-recked me... Scene goes back to Diego and Hasuro.. **Diego: THE KILLER DID WHAT!! **Hasuro: Yes...they chose the most painful part to kill the victim..which implies they have an idea of what Biology is..so the killer takes Biology. **Diego: I don’t care what the killer takes, all what I know is that after hearing what you said I’m more willing to put them behind bars! A few minutes later.. **Diego: After hearing what the killer did to Alexei, I can’t wait until I catch them! **Diego: The only clue we have is that the killer takes Biology..Hamad and that beautiful chick Mia already confirmed that they took Biology..and both don’t seem like they’d kill the victim. **Diego: The good news are..I saw Brock go into the Biology room multiple times, which means he takes them..though I doubt he even focuses in the lesson.. **Diego: But that just means all the suspects fit to be the killer- **Mia: Nice to know you find me attracter Senor Diaz.. **Diego: Mia! What are you doing in our liar! **Mia: I want to speak to you about something important! *Move to chapter 2 (No stars). Chapter 2 **Diego: After hearing what the killer did to Alexei, I can’t wait until I catch them! **Diego: The only clue we have is that the killer takes Biology..Hamad and that beautiful chick Mia already confirmed that they took Biology..and both don’t seem like they’d kill the victim. **Diego: The good news are..I saw Brock go into the Biology room multiple times, which means he takes them..though I doubt he even focuses in the lesson.. **Diego: But that just means all the suspects fit to be the killer- **Mia: Nice to know you find me attracter Senor Diaz.. **Diego: Mia! What are you doing in our liar! **Mia: I want to speak to you about something important! **Diego: We’ll take to you right now! Oh and you’re right we should take another look in the crime scene! *Ask Mia what she wants. (1 star). **Diego: What do you want Mia is it aboutvour date... **Mia: Don’t worry..I’m not cancelling it, I already know one of the best burger houses to go to.. **Mia: But I’m here for something else.. **Mia: I’d like to join your squad as a detective!! **Diego: Really! You do! **Mia: Yes! I always wanted to be a detective! **Mia: So...Is that a yes or a no... **Diego: Of course it’s a yes! Who would say no to y- **Diego: But.. is right, you are a suspect in the investigation we can’t let you in..we’ll think about it later.. **Mia: Don’t worry I will wait... **Mia: Also..before I go. Mia kisses Diego in the cheek.. **Mia: Anyways..I’ll have to go right now..I just bought some seeds to plant some flowers for my dorm room.. **Mia: I also suggest you should visit the victims dorm.. **Diego: Did she just ki- **Diego: Ok..yes yes...we have to carry on the investigation! And we have to check out the victim’s dorm like Mia said! *Investigate shelves. **Diego: What did you find .... **Diego: You found a pair of bloody scissors! **Diego: That must be the murder murder weapon! **Diego: Quick lets send it to Bruno.. *Send scissors to Bruno (Killer Profile: Killer does gardening) **Bruno: , you were right..this was indeed the murder weapon! **Diego: No shit! **Bruno: Now..now..there’s no need to be rude.. **Bruno: I also discovered the type of scissor it is.. **Bruno: The scissors you gave me were gardening scissors..this means the killer does gardening.. **Bruno: I also smelt someone that is definitely not blood, in the blood itself.. **Diego: Nice to know...So the killer does gardening, anyways let’s collect the sample in the blood. *Look for sample in blood (1 star; Pre-request: Send scissors to Bruno). **Diego: Good job ! Lets sent to sample to Sploder! *Send sample to Sploder (Killer Profile: Killer eats burgers). **Diego: Sploder did you find out what the sample is.. **Sploder: Yes..I analysed the sample..and it turned out a micture of meat grease, cheese- **Diego: Just cut to the point Sploder. **Sploder: Anyways...all the things I found here can be found in one food..burgers! **Diego: So..the killer enjoyed a burger before murdering the victim..yeah..they won’t be getting any of these in prison.. *Investigate victim’s dorm (Pre-request: Ask Mia what she wants). **Diego: oh.....I see the victim had an admirer, lets recover the faded note to see who it came from.. **Diego: And the cheque it has Roger Smirnov written on it..that must be the victim’s father- **Kelemen (enjoying a bite on his burger): .... **Kelemen: WTF!! What are you doing in my dorm.. **Diego: You must be the victim’s roomate, we’ll have to talk to you.. *Ask Kelemen if he and the victim were close. (1 star). **Diego: So..your name is Kelemen Kiss, sweet surname.. **Kelemen: Don’t make fun of it, it’s a common Hungarian surname, my grandparents grew up there. **Diego: Anyways, what’s your opinion on the victim. **Kelemen: He was a OK roomate, I was able to tolerate him, but we weren’t really friends, I am too cool for him.. **Diego: Yeah..yeah..anyways..we’ll leave you for now..also please wear a shirt next time! *Recover faded text on note attached to flower bouquet (1 star). **Diego: The note says “Count the flowers”.. **It doesn’t say the senders name so we’ll have tonsend it to Yoyo.. *Send bouquet to Yoyo. **Diego: So..Yoyo..did you find out who held a crush on the victim.. **Yoyo: More like who held a grudge at him... **Yoyo: I learnt Russian history last year, and I can tell you this boquet wasn’t meant to be affectionate, it’s basically a message for the victim to end his own life, especially with the phrase ‘count the flowers’. **Diego: Oh..let me guess it’s from Brock! **Yoyo: Actually..he is not..I analysed the handwriting and I can confirm that however wrote it, probably has parents who grew up in a country, where they use different letters than the English one.. **Yoyo: And they are the same age group as us.. **Diego: We don’t have any Chi— Oh my god! You’re right , Hamad is obviously Arabian, they use differnt letters than English! **Diego: Yes you are right! We need to talk to him, ASAP!!! *Ask Hamad why he told the victim to kill himself (Pre-request: Send bouquet to Yoyo). **Diego: Hamad, we’d like to question you about your little gift to the victim.. **Hamad: Oh...yes..you see the victim and I were lovers...we were meant fo- **Diego: Cut the crap! Our profiler studied Russian history and we know the real message behind the flowers! **Hamad: ... **Hamad: Fine! What do I have to hide, I didn’t kill him after all! **Hamad: You see...the victim was not always the one getting bullied..he used to be a bully himself and made the mistake of bullying ME in middle school for being skinny! **Hamad: So when I saw him in Fairview, I wanted to have my revenge.. **Hamad: I pretended to be a girl in Timber named Catherine Fishman.. **Hamad: I flirted with Alexei, and convinced him to give me his number, and send me a d.ck pic. **Hamad: And when he did, I leaked it to the internet, where all the students in the school saw it. **Hamad (laughing: Oh boy! He got bullied so bad, and all that thanks to his sm- Scene switches to Vanna Alabama riding a wrecking ball... Scene switched back to Diego and Hamad.. **Diego: YOU LITTLE- Don’t you even regret what you did... **Hamad: I don’t know...maybe...Nah! He had it coming! Now if you mind, my girlfriend is waiting for me to walk her back from the mall! Bye! **Diego: And I thought Brock was bad..this guy reached another level! *Ask Roger Smirnov about his relationship with his son (1 star). **Diego: So...that was where the victim grew up..a trailer park.. **Diego: I was hoping that after all he went through of bullying and pain, he’d at least have a decent childhood... **Roger (sad): What are boys doing here.. **Diego: Mr Smirnov, looking at how sad you are, I can obviously tell you got the news.. **Roger (crying): I still can’t believe my son is dead, he was all I had ever since breast cancer got my dear wife!! **Diego: Oh god! Roger, believe us that we deeply sympathise with your situation..in fact we’re trying to catch your son’s killer! **Roger: KILLER!! YOU MEAN MY SON GOT MURDERED!! **Roger: HOW DARE THEY!! YOU BETTER CATCH THE KILLER IMMEDIATELY BEFORE I DO! BECAUSE IF I FIND OUT WHO THEY ARE I WILL- **Diego: Ok..ok..we understand, let’s just leave immediately.. A few moments later.. **Diego: You know...I was actually hoping Brock would be the killer..but after I heard of what Hamad did...I’m not sure... **Diego: What we know about the killer so far, is that they take Biology, eat burgers and gardens.. **Diego: And the first girl who showed interest in me, has all 3, Oh what do I d- **Pricipal Wilcox: , DIEGO, YOYO, BRUNO, HASURO, CLAY AND SPLODER!!! **Principal Wilcox: WE HAVE TO TALK RIGHT NOW!! *Move to chapter 3 (No stars). Chapter 3 **Diego: You know...I was actually hoping Brock would be the killer..but after I heard of what Hamad did...I’m not sure... **Diego: What we know about the killer so far, is that they take Biology, eat burgers and gardens.. **Diego: And the first girl who showed interest in me, has all 3, Oh what do I d- **Pricipal Wilcox: , DIEGO, YOYO, BRUNO, HASURO, CLAY AND SPLODER!!! **Principal Wilcox: WE HAVE TO TALK RIGHT NOW!! **Diego: Muss Wilcox! W-what exactly are you doing here! **Principal Wilcox: I am here to tell you, that you better stop your investigation, right now! **Diego: But miss..we’re so clos- **Principal Wilcox: I don’t care how close you are, I have got complaints from three students about you harassing them, accusing them of murder! **Principal Wilcox: If you don- **Bruno: You will do what?! **Bruno: May I remind you “your majesty”, that we are no longer students in your school, you don’t get to tell us what to do! **Bruno: Besides it’s your fault why we are investigating this murder in the first place! **Bruno: You would be a hypocrite if you punish us for what were doing! **Principal Wilcox: .... **Principal Wilcox: Ok..fine..I’ll let you get away with this, but don’t be surprised if one of the students called the cops on you.. **Diego: Finally we dealt with her.. **Bruno: You mean I DEALT with her! **Diego: Oh..yeah! I forgot! Thanks Bruno! **Bruno: You are most welcome! **Diego: Yes, you’re right we should investigate the victim’s room. *investigate victim’s room. **Diego: What did you find ! **Diego: Ugh..You think we should dig through the bin..I’ll leave you with this.. **Diego: You also found a note it says “You are a disgrace. Love, Your dad”.. **Diego: Ugh..the dad must have heard of the nudes, he never mentioned he was dissapointed with the victim.. **Diego: And you’re right there must have been something written on the poster.. **Diego: Ok, let’s continue the search.. *Search in bin (1 star). **Diego: The note you found it says “don’t tell anyone or selse”... **Diego: Yeah..you’re righg that seems suspicious, let’s send it to Yoyo.. *Send “don’t tell anyone or else!” note to Yoyo (Pre-request: Search in bin). **Yoyo: ...... **Diego: Yoyo.. **Yoyo: Oh shit! ai didn’t see you over there I was busy texting Greg! **Diego: Greg...Is he your BOYFRIEND... **Yoyo: Yes he is...anyways I already figured out who wrote this message, I recognise it from my gardening classes. **Yoyo: The handwriting belongs to Brock, I know that because he was once told to write notes of the name of every flower, and attach it to the pots. **Diego: Well..well..I didn’t know that Brock likes gardening.. **Diego: Anyways this means he is more likely is the killer, let’s talk to him.. *Ask Brock what he was talking about (1 star; Pre-request: Send “don’t tell anyone or else!” note to Yoyo). **Brock: I thought the principal already dealt with you after the complaints Hamad, Kelemen and I sent... **Diego: She tried...Anyways can you explain to us what you meant by “don’t tell anyone or selse”, we found your note to the victim.. **Brock: Oh..Isn’t it too obvious, I was simply trying to silence him from reporting me to the principal. **Diego: For what..Lemme guess the BULLYING!! **Brock: Here! Now you already know..Now leave me alone!! **Diego: Before you go..would you like to go with us to Basic Burger, I heard they serve the best burgers in town. **Brock: Nah! I already promised Hamad that we’ll go there.. **Diego: I see..You and Hamad are friends.. **Brock: Not really..he hates my guts..He just won a bet and the prize was a free burger.. *Ask Roger why he called his son’s a disgrace (1 star). **Diego: Last time we talked to you, you were sad of your son death, you never told us you were dissapointed in him. **Roger: What do you mean..I love my son and I will always support him for his choices.. **Diego: Then can you explain this...you must have been mad at your son for having his nudes leaked! **Roger: Now..Now..this isn’t about the nudes, I didn’t care about him sexting, because I done the same thing when I was his age.. **Roger: Besides that note was just a joke, you know a joke that is shared among friends.. **Diego: What exactly were you joking about.. **Roger (smirking): About the fact that his pe- Scene switches to Vanna Alabama riding a wrecking ball... Scene switches back to Roger.. **Roger: Compared to mine.. **Roger (laughing): I mean..have you seen how sm- **Diego (sweating):.... **Diego: You know , I agree let’s leave this place immediately... *Recover text in poster (1 star). **Diego: The text says “WORST ROOMMATE EVER!!”. **Diego: That must be from the person with the hilarious surname! **Diego: He told us the victim was an “OK” roommate, why would he lie to us! **Diego: Yeah! Let’s go speak with him! *Ask Kelemen how Alexei was a bad roommate (1 star; Pre-request: Recover text in poster). **Diego: I see you still didn’t know what a shirt is.. **Diego: Anyways..last time we talked to you, you told us the victim was a decent roomate, can you explain this poster.. **Kelemen: The answer is obvious, I didn’t want to speak ill of the dead! **Kelemen: The victim was one of the worst roommates I bet you I’ll ever had.. **Kelemen: Before his nudes got leaked, he would always bring girls into our dorm and sleep with them! Preventing me from sleeping! **Kelemen: That! In addition to the pranks he pulled! Especially since most of them involves hurting my groin! **Kelemen: I was suprised I’m still of use to my girlfriend! **Kelemen: I thought him geting bullied would teach him respect, which did! But then he started drinking and getting high! **Kelemen: He once threw a chair at me, while he was drunk! **Diego:... **Diego: Well..thats..I see he was a nightmare..I hope you didn’t kill him for this.. **Kelemen: Nah! I wouldn’t waste my freedom for him! *Investigate cafeteria table. **Diego: You found a torn note! You’re right let’s fix it! **Diego: You also found a bloody towel, the killer must’ve used it to clean themselves, after they done the “deed”. *Fix threat. (1 star). **Diego: The note! That must be a threat, it’s from the killer! **Diego: There’s also a substance on it, let’s collect it! *Examine substance in threat (1 star; Pre-request: Fix threat). **Diego: Let’s send the sample to Sploder! *Send substance to Sploder (Killer Profile: Killer is male; Pre-request: Examine substance in threat). **Sploder: Ok..I’ll make it quick..the substance that you gave me was sweat!! **Diego: Sweat! Oh boy! That’s a clue! Tell me is it male sweat or female! **Sploder: It is male..why this specif- **Diego: YES!!! MIA’S INNOCENT!! **Sploder: Mia...hmm...Diego you never told us you got yourself a girlfriend.. **Diego: Yeah..you see I just got one today..so..I didn’t have time to tell anyone.. **Diego: Anyways the killer is male! That’s great!! *Collect fibre in bloody towel (1 star). **Diego: I wonder what these fibres are..let’s send them to Sploder.. *Send fibers to Sploder. (Killer Profile: Killer has dark hair; Pre-request: Collect fibers in bloody towel). **Sploder: , the fibres you gave me are hair.. **Sploder: It could have been from the victim..but they were dark hair, and your victim has fair hair, which means it only could have came from the killer! **Diego: I see...The killer’s hair is as dark as their soul, can’t wait until we catch them.. A few moments later... **Diego: Ok , we have enough evidence to arrest our killer, lets deal with them now!! *Arrest the killer (1 star). **Diego: Brock Perry! You’re under arrest for the murder of Alexei Smirnov! **Brock: Oh come one! Ya’ll nothin’ but a group of losers, you can’t arrest me! **Diego: We know that the killer studies Biology like you do.. **Brock: You actually think I focus on lessons, I pretty much chose all my options randomly.. **Diego: Oh come one..gardening is a part of Biology it self..our profiler goes to the same gardeining classes as you do! **Brock: So what! That doesn’t prove anything! You’re just accusing me because I’m the most obvious one! **Diego: Well then..Can you explain the grease from your burgers on the murder weapon, your sweat on the threat, and hair on the towel, you used to clean yourself.. **Brock: ...... **Brock: Ok..there is no point in denying it..I should have never underestimated ya’ll.. **Diego: You seriously killed the victim because he wanted to report you..you realise the principal was already aware of it, thabks to what happened in the cafeteria.. **Brock: It’s not what you think..I killed him because he wanted to report me...but not because of this... **Diego: What was he reporting you for.. **Brock: when I sent him that note, I lied it wasn’t because I bullied him, it’s because he caught me injecting gear on myself.. **Diego: Wait! Wait! Wait! So these large strong muscles you used to bully others were fake!! This means you bullied people who are more natural than you are, for being fat or skinny, while you’re the one that did the wrong thing! **Brock: Well...I actually injected so I can inpress my bitch before we started dating..back then I used to be fat..and my di- Scene switches to Vanna on a wrecking ball... Scene switch back to Brock Perry.. **Brock: Not boyfriend material..and I could've gained my muscle by work out, but the other thing is a different story..... **Diego: If that’s the case..then why did you bully others... **Brock: For the fun of it... **Diego: That’s it, we’re sending you to the cops! **Brock (holding a knife): Who said I’m letting y- KICK **Brock: My balls... **Mia: Take this, loser.. **Diego: Mia...you saved us! But how did- **Mia: I decided to investigate the murder by myself, and I found out Brock was the killer, I was about to inform both of you, but your team told me that you already knew.. **Mia: Anyways lets send this pig to the cops.. In the trial **Judge Powell: Brock Perry, never have I expected I’d have a murderer in the court room, and I have to say this is one of the most disgusting cases I heard of.. **Judge Powell: You killed a young man for simply trying to report your wrong doing, and out of all the ways you could’ve done that, you chose one of the most gruesome ways.. **Brock: Yes your honor, but he had it comin’ **Judge Powell: Ugh...you obviously have bo remorse..for the murder of Alexei Smirnov I sentence you to life in jail with no parole! After the trial. **Hasuro: I can’t believe it we just made our first arrest! **Clay: Yes! This is great news, I just hope that is enough- oh look here comes the principal.. **Principal Wilcox: Kids..I have come here to apologise for..you know..accusing you of what you did not do.. **Principal wilcox: I also have to say I am quite impressed, you actually solved a murder investigation by yourselves.. **Bruno: Yeah! Yeah! So does that mean we are allowed to stay in the school... **Principal Wilcox: Not like I have any choice..but to be honest, even if I had, yes you are welcome back to stay in the school as students once agian! **Principal Wilcox: Anyways, good day for you all! **Hasuro: OMG! Yes! We are no longer expelled.. **Hasuro: Anyways..if you guys don’t mind I have to go in a date with my sugar daddy! Bye! *Move to “Words Can Kill 1/6” Words Can Kill 1/6 **Diego: We just finished investigating our first murder..but we still have some things to do.. **Diego: Senor Kiss, requested to talk to us about something. **Diego: And of course, since Mia is no longer a suspect, we can finally welcome her to our team! *Speak to Mia, about joining the squad. (1 star). **Diego: Good new Mia! **Diego: and I, have decided to let you join the squad! **Mia: Oh my lord! That is great, so do you have any badges, do I have to say some kind of pledge.. **Diego: We didn’t actually come up with any of these stuff.. **Diego: But you see, I need some help.. **Diego: I have to ho somewhere, but I forgot something important in the storage room, and I really need it... **Mia: But I thought we’re going on a date! **Diego: We are, it’s not far away, I will return after about 30 minutes, our date won’t start until after 2 hours... **Mia: Ok...The faster the better, come on lets go! *Investigate storage room (Pre-request: Speak to Mia, about joining the squad). **Mia: What did you find.. **Mia: A box! This is great! **Mia: You know , I’m actually curious about what is inside it do you think, Diego would mind if we like..open it... *Unlock locked box. **Mia: Ok..you unlocked the box...and BINGO...there’s nothing but a note, and it’s torn..ugh..let’s fix it... *Fix torn note (Pre-request: Unlock locked box). **Mia: And the note says... **Mia: tro...lol...lol... **Mia: Is that some kind of a joke, yes lets confront Diego about that!! *Speak to Diego, about why he set up this prank (Pre-request: Fix torn note). **Mia: Here you are you naughty boy...what exactly is this... **Diego: I see you have the curiousity of the detective, I guess now we know that we definately need to hire you..did you like the test.. **Mia: A test..wait you were testing me! And you were also involved in this ! **Mia: Anyways! Yes it was a great test! Now can we go on the date right now... **Diego: I already said wr have to wait after 2 hours our table are not ready yet.. **Mia: Anyways! Thanks for welcoming me in the team, I am looking forward to work with you guys! *Talk to Kelemen about what he wants (1 star). **Diego: I see you finally decided to WEAR CLOTHES! **Kelemen: Oh come on! I was at MY DORM! Who wears clothes insides their own shelters...it’s more comfortable to be naked than having to wear a bunch of stupid layers, over ourselves.. **Diego: Anyways I can’t help with anything righg now, I have to go buy n outfit for my date with Mia... **Diego: CLAY!!! **Clay: What do you want?! **Diego: Since you haven’t done much today, can you please accompany , for whatever that blue haired f boy wants! **Clay: Of course... **Diego: Ok, good! Bye! **Kelemen: Anyways..you see...I heard of what Hamad did to Alexei.. **Clay: Yeah...It was absolutely disgusting, how can someone be so..cruel.. **Kelemen: I know...this is xactly why I fear he may have done it or is planning to do the same to someone else. **Kelemen: So, I’m here to ask you if you can dona favour, and look for any proof, of him doing the same for anyone other than Alexei... **Clay: Don’t worry, we won’t let you down, , lets go!! *Investigate cafeteria (Pre-request: Talk to Kelemen about what he wants). **Clay: The diary..it says “Hamad’s Diary” on the cover, but it’s locked...oh well..lets unlock It I guess... *Unlock the lock on Hamad’s Diary (1 star). **Clay: Cool...now we can send it to Yoyo to see if Kelemen’s theories are true! *Send Diary to Yoyo (Pre-request: Unlock the lock on Hamad’s Diary). **Yoyo: , I don’t know what to say...the things written on this diary...they’re.. **Yoyo: I’ll skip straight to the point, he was smart enough not to write any of his secrets in the entries.. **Yoyo: But..it is mentioned in the entries...that he indeed did the same to Alexei to other people who bullied him in the past, some weren’t even bullies, they simply just did one bad thing and had their whole life ruined.. **Clay: Oh shit! It’s worth that we thought, we need to speak to Hamad about that attitude of his! *Talk to Hamad (1 star). **Hamad: Hello , you mind be thinking that you are sooo cool for solving that murder..but I still haven’t forgave you for your accusation! **Clay: It’s not like we need YOUR forgiveness! **Clay: We found your diary..and I am absolutely disgusted by it, we’re going to make sure the principal sees it!! **Hamad: Oh really...let me see.. **Hamad (holding the diary): Thank you! I was looking for this for hours, here is a burger in return for your help! BYE! **Clay: Wait a minu- **Clay: Oh shit! How did I get fooled by him! Oh well..let’s tell Kelemen about the news... *Inform Kelemen about your discovery (1 star). **Clay: Kelemen, about your theory of Hamad, unfortunately you were right... **Clay: We found Hamad’s diary, and many of his entries prove that he did the same to other people, some of which didn’t bully him, instead they only did one wrong to him, and he ruined their lives.. **Kelemen: Oh my god! it’s even worse that I expected, he needs to be stopped! **Kelemen: We need to show the diary to the principal or the cops.... **Clay: About that..I may have accidently given him the diary.... **Kelemen:...... **Kelemen: Remind me how you solved the murder again... **Clay: Oh come on! Be grateful we even confirmed that theory of yours you’re right , lets just go help Diego dress shopping! Few moments later... **Clay: , I thought that our problems would be solved after the murder, but It seems like we have something else to worry about.. **Yoyo: I agree, what Hamad is doing should be stopped we can’t let the go on... **Bruno: I couldn’t help but listen to what you guys are taling about...Is Hamad really that bad, what did he do exactly... **Sploder: You really don’t want to know, anyways where is Hasuro, Diego, and the new girl.. **Yoyo: Diego and Mia are on a date...Hasuro is with his...sugar daddy... **Bruno: Anyways back to the point..if that Hmad guy is as dangerous as you seem to imply..I think we found a new subject to worry about, Fairview Justice Squad! Go!